


This is one fruity situation.

by KuzuryuuPopcorn



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Dangan Ronpa, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Mario Bros., Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, i couldnt sleep so enjoy this pelase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuzuryuuPopcorn/pseuds/KuzuryuuPopcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really i was inspired by what ever<br/>im extrememly tired but here you guys go (: <br/>-Mod Nanami<br/>(also mod Koameda helped write this so hella)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is one fruity situation.

kouejki and aoab were just kinda hanfing out in that parkr that they lived in when they were littler shota boys, wehn suddenly toucan sam flies in like a straight, bird man. there was worry in sams beautiful brown (i think) eyes, "have you guys seen michale???" koujeku looked at me, aobako, "no" tocuan sam looke dlike he was gonna cry. "i was gonan propose,,, to him... fianlyl after these few weks of being togethr" koubeki onyl sighsed, i, aobeeki, said with a sad face, "im sorry samantha" this, now not straight bird flew away, i feel bad for him, his family died in a volcano a few years ago, what a poor man/.

moments later after youcan sam rode away on mikes motorcycle, nose and cleer come in holding hands, u cna tell that clear was in a playbunny outfit, its not even halloween god d ammit noiz?. it wa s then when we decided to go to taco bell. lmao remmeber dipper goes to taco bell (of course you dont. but what a classic)

it so happened when we got to tacobell, is when the man him self, koameda nagito grereted us with a reallly handsome smile, kobkeeku looked at me funny and called me a brat. hes a hippo lmao. "hello its meme, koameda nagito! lol." it was then when another person walked, in. hinata hajime, "hello komadad, how r u today! :)" komaeda ionly stuttered, "i-i-i-i--iim okay, how about u HIANTA hajime?" they kept flirting, it was kinda gross. 20 minute later we got a our tacoz (lmao RANDUM XD) and ate them. we fuckign aTE THEM. we only got them 40 minutes later becasye koamed and hina started to make out, this fanfic is for 5 year old people how do they not klwno this?. 

but anwyas, i started to get a headache cause all of a fucking sudden, this giant out of place robot just shows up, like they werent even invited to my birthday party here. do they even know who me, aoba seragayki is??? he says his name is kaworu ikari, wait. what ever theyre the ultimate depressed weenie baby, theyre invited to my birthdya parties any day. :))))

but anwyqays later, we went to noises pizzahut home and just, played world of war craft cause Lol why nowt? burt then this homo-14 year old girl just kinda comes in, must be noiz's little homo sister. i see where she gets the homo. "hey, my name is homoorah." koameda looked at him dead in the eye and said, "no girls allwoed" that made her homo littel girlfirend cry. poor medoka.

But no, anyways. Koujeki said "ayyy aobamama (johnny bravo voice: oh mama"), why dont we ditch these nerds so we can go get into a three way with mizuki????"hinate replied with "ok"

\------- 3 years later ---------

me and koubaku had our new 5 year old daughter, named uh, shinji ikari, he was pretty gay for this GUY named, god what was his name, hes named toucan mink, thats right. they had a child too, hes 7 years old now, how kids grow these days ahaha. as me, aobeki, koujako and shinji ikari walked ourselves down to burger kinf, we ran right into clear, he still looked damn fine in that playbunny suit, liek come on. clear in playboy clothes is pretty steamy. so is koukjak tho,. :) we like kinky thignd lmao.but anywaysm, clear wa slike "omg@@ master, hi its been 4 years since we last talked, how are you my very awesome homofriend? (:" i blushed, "im ok, me and koujuku r married now and arevery homo, man does he hate thos scars and tatoos of his." clear left.

later then did we find the bad boy trip. thats it. pricne charming trip is FUCKING DEAD. koujaku looks at me sternly, "Aoba, who do you think killed this wonderful, prince charming of a man, if you didn't exist i would date this man, i'm now extremely curious to find out who did this, we got a mystery on our hands Aoba, together we can find out who killed the bad boy Trip, are you prepared for this Aoba, are you?" i laughed abd replied with, "lmao you hippo are you serious ur my BABY DADDY, like i relaly care for dead prince charming over here lol" he dropped his determined expression and just replied with "oh well yeah u got a point there, sorry aobaby." he kissed me passionately.

it was then when these two, very beautiful plumbers passed by us, we were astonished about how radical they looked, one was a doctor, it was also his year. thank you based luigi, you saved koameda nagito from cancer? at least those were the rumours. and then we also got the red one but he doesnt really matter, fuck you red luigi. just then as the hot one was about to say something, seto kaiba rolls in on his card games on motorcycles, and asks the two plumblers to a duel, of course u would espect them to rhyme since thats still a thing i think, but no they didnt, they played soltaire.

 

but um anyeways, u guys just decide to leave to go and get your burger king, u nguys feast on their really crappy cinnamon rolls, like ok theyre actually not that bad but u get my drift. but anyways, i jsut realized that, the person who took ur order at burgerking is mY BROTHER. SEI. but we didnt know, we talked over the counter and just kept saying, "who the fuck is u" and in the end, all he repllied with was, "im sei, head cheerleader, homecoming queen, part time MODEL" i was speechless, all i could reply with was, "you. too???" we went to get fruit loops right after, it was pretty great.


End file.
